You don't have to
by beezy63
Summary: No matter how much time she spends near him, somehow Hidan still manages to aggrivate Temari to know end. Random drabble I wrote. HidaxTema Pretty crack. I'm bad at summaries.


This is just an incredibly random drabble I wrote

This is just an incredibly random drabble I wrote. I'd like to also add, I wrote most of it around one in the morning.

I don't own any of these characters. They're own by Masashi Kishimoto.

--

"I hate you."

"I've heard."

"You take me too lightly."

"If you say so."

"I _will_ kill you."

"_I'd like to see you try_."

The silver-haired man looked down at his blonde companion. He smirked at her. At that point in time, she'd give anything to wipe that cocky smirk right off his face.

"Well what are ya waitin' for?" the man asked, deepening his smirk. "I _thought_ you were going to kill me." He was really beginning to piss her off. He was mocking her. _He _needed _her_ to defend him today, and he was _mocking _her!?

"I swear Hidan if you pull a stunt like that one more time…"

"I see nothing wrong with what I did. That _punk_ was bad-mouthing Jashin-sama. Such an act is intolerable and cannot go without punishment," he stuck out his lip in an irritated pout. He did that when he was annoyed.

Temari stared at the Jashinist. She couldn't believe she was speaking to him. But, he had grown on her. Ever since the day she met him, he made her angrier and angrier. He would laugh at her glares, and mock her pigtails. To him, she wasn't Temari, but simply "Blondie". She _hated_ him.

No, that was a lie. She knew it too. She loved to stare into those violet eyes, to feel the strong yet pale arms wrapped firmly around her. She loved the way he walked with purpose, even if he had nowhere to go. She loved how loyal he was to his deity, it showed his dedication. Every one of his quirks that bugged other people, made Temari love him more. Even though he would never admit it, he was a good guy.

That didn't mean he couldn't be a pain in the ass.

"Hidan, that punk was the Kazekage, let alone _my brother,"_ she frowned. Hidan and Gaara never got along, and after this incident they never would. "I can't keep covering for you. You have no regard for the rules, and there are only so many excuses that I can use before I'm not help!"

There was the damn smirk again.

"_You don't have to."_

She snapped, "What do you mean 'you don't have to'!? If I don't cover for you, you go to jail or get sentenced to _death!_" He was really aggravating her now. For somebody who acted like he knew all there was to know about everything, he was clueless when it came to all rules and consequences.

She didn't understand it. He was still smirking. He really didn't take anything seriously. But he had no reason to be smirking. This was serious. If he was put to death, it would be awful. Not only for him, but for her. The thought of losing Hidan forever was too much for her to bear. She cared too much about the loud-mouth to give him up.

"I know, but you don't have to. You could _let me_ get punished," he paused, mocking her with his eyes. "You cover for me because you want to. Not because you have to. Face it Blondie, you love me. You can't bear the thought of living without me."

She caught her breath and froze. How had he caught on to her? She'd known him for quite some time, but they were just buddies. She'd never shown any possible emotion that could give away she cared. She hadn't realized she did all these things because she was worried. It's hard when your best friend is an S-ranked criminal.

"W-what i-if I did? What are you gonna do about?" She tried to sound annoyed, but it came off more nervous.

"Well then, I guess I'd do this," Hidan smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but a true smile. She realized when he smiled, glowed. She only had a moment to stare at the smile, because she was cut off by his lips crashing into her's. She didn't even try to fight. She pulled back, her arms around his shoulders, and stared at him for a minute. Hidan broke the silence.

"I told you, you loved me."

Temari laughed. "Okay, you win." She pulled him in for another kiss. Thinking up excuses isn't _that_ bad.

--

Okay that's all. I'm pleased with this random drabble. I think it's cute. Please R&R!!


End file.
